Highway To Hell
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: SUMMARY:You thought fighting bad guys was tought try to survive the scarriest place on eath:HighSchool!It starts off as Kari's freshman year and Tai's senior.But will the crowd take Kari in popularity or trouble?
1. Default Chapter

  
WARNING:THIS FIC CONTAINS TAIORA,MIMATO,AND TAKARI YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED SO PLEASE NO FLAMMERS! 

Also I will probebly grammer mistakes so please don't get mad hey nobody's perfect!

SUMMARY:YOU THOUGHT FIGHTING BAD GUYS WAS TOUGH JUST TRY TO SURVIVE THE SCARIEST THING ON EARTH HIGHSCHOOL.IT STARTS OFF AS KARI'S FRESHMAN YEAR AND TAI'S SENIOR BUT WILL THE WRONG CROWD TAKE KARI IN POPULARITY OR TROUBLE? ALSO TAI'S CRUSH ON-

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER OR SEAN JOHN BUT I DO OWN MEG,CHRIS,MICHAEL,  
JORDAN,AND TANYA,Oh and Shawn

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER ONE:  
Welcome to the jungle!

Kari starred at herself in front fo the mirror.Her brown hair grew past her shoulders and she put in in layers.She looked as if she were sixteen instead of fourteen.She had some tight pants and some baby blue shoes with a matching tank top.She had light make-up because she didn't need it.She got her backpack and walked out.  
"Hmmm smells like a pankcakes with strawberries my fav!"Kari smiled.  
"Yes I made it for your first day of high school I can't belive your growing up so fast."Mrs.Kamiya said.  
"Thanks mom."Kari said.  
"Hey ma' Kari what's up my first day of a senior but my last year of school hell ya to that!"Tai yelled walking into the kitchen.  
Tai was still the same Tai except he was a popular jock with lots of friends and girls calling him everyday.He had grown tall and muscular he also had a pearcing on one ear which he did to prove to Matt and Shawn he wasn't chicken.But never wore the stud he bought at home,only sometimes at school.  
"Tai don't use that language in this house!"Mrs.Kamiya said.  
"If you only hear Tai out of this hou-"  
"Kari he he you look nice today."Tai said trying to shut her up.  
"Well thank you."Kari said.Then Mrs.Kamiya went to the laundry room.  
"Alright sis now go change I don't want any guys checking you out."Tai said.  
"DOn't worry,"Kari said getting her jean sweater"I've got it covered"  
Tai hugged her.  
"Ready for the jungle?"Tai asked.He then laughed.  
Mrs.Kamiya then came back.  
"Alright Kari now here's your munch I made and Tai here's five dollars for lunch money"  
Kari smiled.As did Tai.  
"Oh and Tai look after Kari walk her to all of her classes"  
"I will ma' bye and I have soccer practice so I won't be home till around five thirty depends on traffic."Tai said.  
"So I won't be getting a ride?"Kari asked.  
Tai looked a little guilty.  
"Oh and honey I have to work untill six."Mrs.Kamiya said.  
"Well that's okay I guess."Kari smiled.  
"I'll walk with T.K and maybe go to Yolie's house."Kari said.  
"That sounds good"  
"Alright bye mom."Kari and Tai said.  
"Bye."

**XXXXX **

They walked up to the car where Sora,Matt,and Mimi were waiting.

"Where am I going to sit?"Kari asked.  
Tai gave her a confused look.  
"UM I thought you were walking with T.K,Yolie,and Davis?"Tai said.  
"Oh well yeah I will see ya at school."Kari said.  
"Aww Tai how sad look i'll walk."Sora said.  
Sora had grown to be a _'hot'_ as guys called her. Her hair was wavy and a little past her shoulders.She had a long sleaved red shirt that showed her stomach.She had jeans and some converse.  
"Well if Sora is walking I am walking."Mimi said.  
She had her brown hair in a pony tail. She had a jean skirt with a pink shirt.Mimi had a matching pink sweater.She blended in with all the seniors well.  
"Well if Mimi is walking I am walking."Matt said.  
Matt was now classified as the guy you had to date if you were a somebody and apparently he had a blackbook.His hair was the same and that is what attracted girls.  
"You know I think I will walk but thanks."Kari said as she went to the bus stop.

There was everybody waiting for them(a/n i am tired of descriptions so if you wanna know how they look then wait till the end where it has all of them,sorry but I bet you wanna here the story)  
Kari blushed when she saw T.K he was way cuter than last year now that he had picked up his rocker look.  
"Hi you guys."Kari said.  
They all said there hello's.  
"Well ready?"Davis asked.

Tai,Sora,Matt,and Mimi reached the school.  
"Hy Sora!"Shawn said.  
"Hey!"Sora smiled as he ran and gave her a kiss.  
This made Tai so angry he felt like killing him.Mimi and Matt could tell.  
"Well this is it."Mimi said.  
"Our last year."Tai said.  
They walked the steps and Chris greated him.  
"Hey Man what's up ready for the pep rally tomorow?"He asked.  
"Yeah man see ya."Tai said.

Kari,T.K,Yolie,and Davis approched the school and they all froze.It was nothing like middle school.There were couples making out, tagging, and doing just crazy things.  
_'Tai is the popular guy of this?'Kari thought._  
"Well let's go get our schedual."Yolie said.  
They walked and on their way this guys if you could describe him in one word Baller was the word.He then got Yoile's books and threw them on the floor.  
"Pick it up bitch"  
"Hey don't talk to her like that!"Davis said.  
"Whacha say?"HE asked.By then a crowd formed around them.  
"Woah woah guys guys come on."Kari said.  
"Hey sexy wanna go and have fun?"He asked.  
"No, I ain't desperate."Kari said.The crowed 'oohhhed' and 'awwwed'  
He then walked away.  
This one girl came up to Kari.  
"You know you just dumped one of the _six's_."She said.She apparently seemed to be at least two years older than Kari.  
"Who and what are the six's?"Kari asked.By now Yolie had picked up her books and Davis and T.K were listening.  
"They are the hottest of the hottest people in this whole school."She said.  
"They are Chris,Tanya,Jordan,Michael who you dumped,Me Meg,and Tai"  
Kari's eyes were opened.  
"Tai's my brother!"Kari almost yelled.  
"Well I see were your charm comes from come eat with us at lunch trust me you'll find us."Meg said.  
"Cool."Kari said.  
"Wow Kari you made a new friend!"Yolie said.  
"Yeah I did."Kari smiled.  
T.K knew there was something wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** This is where the story begins!!!!!!I hope you enjoyed please review!  
I appreciate all reviews they make me happy!  
Here's the desciption I promised.  
T.K-Jean pants and a black shirt with wrist bands.His hair was a tiny bit longer.  
Davis-Jeans and a grey sweatshirt wwith some matching shoes.  
Yolie-Jeans with a green shirt with a White sweater on top.  
Meg-mini pink shirt tight jeans,belly button ring,dark brown hair and tanish latina skin.  
Chris-Tall with jeans wearing a basketball jeasry with matching wrist bands.  
Michael-Tall and Sean John Sweatshirt with baggy jeans.Also some Jordans.

More characters will appear hope you enjoy!

Here's a sneek peek into ferther chapters!

_Kari was laughing with Meg and her crew when Yolie and Davis came.  
"Hey Kari aren't we allowed to sit with you?"Yolie asked.  
"Actually your not!Losers sit over there."Tanya said.  
Kari then -_

_Sora kept runnig but Tai caught up.  
"Please tell me what's wrong!"Tai rasied his voice.  
"I can't!"Sora cried.  
"Please Sora I care about you more than yo can know just please!"Tai said.  
Sora looked up at him "What do you mean"  
Tai was about to do something he would regret_


	2. Running With The Devil

You guys I have three things to tell you.  
1.)I am sssoooooo sorry!I am so sorry it took me long to update but I had major internet problems and today I fixed it so soorry I am going to do my best to update I promise!  
2.)_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**_I want to thank you guys for all your reviews!!!Each and everyone of them 3.)The sneek peeks can be for any chapter they don't mean it's gonna be in the next one or sometimes it will.This chapter's sneek peek will be in the next chapter.So I wanted to let you know that **YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER OR SEAN JOHN BUT I DO OWN MEG,CHRIS,MICHAEL,  
JORDAN,AND TANYA,Oh and Shawn

ON with the story!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two:Running with the Devil**

Kari starred shocked and said,"She looked popular"  
Yolie grinned."Well Kari in middle school you were popular too."Yolie said.  
"Hey just because Meg invited me to the popular table and because I turned down Michael does not mean I am popular."Kari said."No I wasn't"  
"UM it kinda does and yeah you were."Davis said.  
"Look seriously I don't care."Kari said.  
"That's the Kari I know."T.K grinned.  
"I haven't even changed gosh."Kari said."No matter what i'm always going to be me"  
Davis smiled."I wouldn't have it any other way"  
"Okay can we get to our class now."Yolie said.  
Then the bell rang.Then a bunch of

Meg walked up to Tai.she then sat on his lap.  
"Hey Tai whatcha doing?"Meg asked.  
"Nice to see you how was your summer."Tai said ignoring her comment.  
"Well it was great at the beach house which I invited you to but you didn't come."Meg said.  
"I told you my best friends and my family went to go camping."Tai said.  
"So i'm not your best friend."Meg said.  
Tai shrugged."You guys are my friends but i've known my best friends for more than half my life and you guys for only four years."Tai said.  
Meg grew angry.  
"I met your sister."Meg said.  
"You what?"Tai almost yelled.  
"Met your sister she seems really cool and turned down Michael."Meg said.  
"Meg what the hell we're seniors she's a freshman she's not ready for the crap that Jordan put me through leave her alone!"Tai now yelled.  
"Look we won't alright all we want to do is hang out.Tanya and I are going to go get smoothies and can Kari come?"Meg asked.  
"As long as you bring her friends."Tai said.  
The tardy bell rang.  
"I gotta get to class."Tai said as he walked away.  
Meg then stormed off.

Mimi was walking to her class.When the teacher came up to her.  
"Mimi the principal needs to talk to you"  
"WHy what did I do may I remind you i've been getting straight A's ever since my freshman year and i'm a junior! I've been tutoring seniors!I'm practically your grade point average at this damn school!I am a perfect student!"Mimi shouted.  
"Just come please."The teacher said.

"Electives suck."Davis said.  
"I have science."Yolie said.  
"Um don't you have that for a class Yoile?"T.K asked.  
"Yeah but I love it so much i'm taking another class where I can do alot more experiments"  
Yolie said.  
"Oh I see.....um yeah..weird."T.k said.Davis and Kari laughed.  
"What's so funny?"Yolie asked.But she was drowned out by their laughter."Alright T.K what's your elective"  
"Gutiar I already know how to play it's just I want to be able to play durring school you know.I'm even thinking of starting a band."T.K said.  
Kari smiled.  
"Your band would be the best I bet."Kari said.  
T.K blushed.  
"Thanks"  
"Well my elective is helping the p.e department."Davis said.  
"Cool."Yoile said.  
"What's your Kari?"Davis asked.  
"Dance."Kari said.  
"Oh you mean ballet."T.K said.  
Kari shrugged.  
"Well let's so before we're late."Davis said.  
"Bye!"Kari and Yolie said in unison as they hugged each other.  
Kari then hugged T.K.  
_'Is Kari actually hugging me?'_ T.K thought.  
Davis opened his arms but Kari walked away.  
"Haha."Yolie laughed.  
"Shut up."

Yolie walked inside.  
"Hi my name is Liziya."A girl said as she walked in.The girl had cury orange hair with red glasses.  
"Hi my name is Yolie"  
"Hi so are you interested in astronomy?"Liziya asked.  
"Yeah I love stars!"Yolie said.  
"Well me and my friends are going to the library after school and are going to look up Cassiopia!"Liziya said.  
"How fun i'll come for sure!"Yolie said.  
"Great."Liziya said.  
_'Kari isn't the only one who made a new friend.'_ Yolie thought.

Davis walked into the p.e department.  
"Hi my name is"  
"I know Davis we're working on soccer and we have to help kicking the balls to the players"  
A girl said.She had blonde hair with green eyes.She had pants with a soccer jersey on.  
"Wow,what's your name?"Davis asked.  
"Timberly.Now less questions more work come on."Timberly said.  
Davis smiled and followed her.

T.k walked into his gutiar class.He noticed that there was mostly rockers.  
He was looking for a place to sit when he overheard a conversation.  
"I can't think of any lyrics Javi."A guy said.He had redish brown hair.  
"What have you come up with Derek?"Another guy asked.He had a lip ring with black hair.  
He had a bennie on.  
"You make me whole,apart of my soul,I have something to tell you,but it's so hard to say"  
"Well if it's a love song maybe it should be like;so baby come and be with me today."T.K said.  
The two guys looked at him.  
"Wow that will work,thanks.My name is Derek."Derek said.  
"Hi my name is Javi."Javi said.  
"Names T.K"  
"What do you think of joining a band?"Javi aksed.

Kari walked into the class and saw Meg with some of her friends.Kari went up to Meg.  
"Hi."She said.  
Meg looked at her and smiled."Hi Kari what's up I want you to meet some of my friends"  
"Alright."Kari said.  
"Okay this is Tanya."Meg said.Tanya had black hair with blue eyes.Her tounge was pierced and so was her belly button.She had a black tank top with baggy grey jeans.  
"Hi."Tanya said.  
"This is Chris,Jordan and apparently you met Michael."Meg said.  
Kari gave Michael an uneasy smile.  
"Hey."They all said.  
"So this is dance?"Kari asked.  
"Yeah this is how you dance."Chris said as he grabbed Meg and they began dancing on each other.  
Everyone laughed."Go Tanya,go Chris"  
Kari thought that was weird.  
"Here let me show you."Jordan said.Everyone said chow and started clapping.  
_'Oh just remember salsa'_ Kari thought.  
Jordan then began dancing on her and Kari just somehow danced the same and she liked it.  
"Damn you know how to dance."Jordan said as he stopped.  
Kari grinned."UM where's the teacher"  
"Um in the storage room watching t.v."Tanya said.She then looked at Kari."Let's go to the mall"  
"Alright."Everyone agreed.  
"Um hey how are we going go it's school"  
"We ditch."Tanya said.  
Kari then looked at them.

RING!  
Tai and Sora walked out of their last class.  
"First day of school went well."Sora said.  
"Yeah except I hate the fact that Kari met the six's."Tai said.  
"Oh god how dumb why are ou even apart of that crap?"Sora asked.  
"It's not my fault it's just they told me that and hey I became their friend."Tai said.  
Sora rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah "Sora said.  
"Hey don't hate the playa hate the"  
"Just shut up right there."Sora said.  
Shawn then came up in his car.  
"Sora come on!"Shawn yelled.  
"Well I better go."Sora said.  
"Yeah well call me."Tai said.  
"Alright."Sora said as she hugged Tai and he hugged her back."Bye"  
She then got into the car.  
Tai waved as he left for soccer practice.

Kari and her new friends were at the mall still.  
"Damn where'd ou get all that money?"Kari laughed.  
"It's called a five finger deposit."Meg laughed.  
"What's that?"Kari asked.  
"It's stealing money from people."Jordan said.  
"Or giving the banker a blow job!"Chris said.  
Everyone laughed."Tanya"  
"Hey that was only once!"Tanya said."Just kidding"  
Kari had three bags full of clothes that she was dying to wear.  
"Hey Kari maybe tomorow we can get your belly button done!"Chris said.  
"Or your tounge."Michael said.  
"Yeah!"Kari said.  
"Oh here."Meg said as she handed her a ciggarette.  
Kari took it after all those years or hearing saying no to drugs it only took her three seconds to make up her mind.  
"Hello I need a lighter!"Kari said.  
"This girl is so cool!"Tanya said as she was about to give her a lighter she then said.  
"Oh shit it's five I gotta get home."Kari said.  
"Cool we'll drop you off."Jordan said.

They dropped Kari off and she ran inside.She checked her cell.  
13 missed calls.  
T.k T.K T.K T.K T.K T.K T.K MOM T.K TAI TAI TAI TAI

"Great."Kari said.Kari smiled and fell on her bed.  
_"I hung out with seniors!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Well whad you think I would so appreciate it if my old reviews can review again you guys rock I want all reviews I really appreciate it I thought this story was only going to get one or two but you guys are making this story possible,truely!  
You guys **all **rock!  
Don't worry the story will ge better it's only the tip of the ice burg I'm thinking of making this about 10 chapters I hope you will support me.  
Alright these sneek peeks will be in the next chapter.  
Please review hope you enjoy Thank you you guys rock!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kari i'm a little worried I mean these people are way older than you and they don't seem like they are well you know the right crowd."T.k said.  
"I'm just hanging out with them."Kari said.  
"Well where were you at lunch?"T.K asked.  
"I told you I was with them at the other side of the school."Kari said.  
"I don't belive it."T.K said.  
"Then don't."Kari said.  
"Look i'm just concerned."T.K said.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sora was in the library with Shawn.  
The librarian left the the storage room.  
"We're the only one's in here."Shawn said.  
Sora giggled as Shawn pulled her towards the back and started kissing her.  
He then put his hand's under her shirt.  
"Stop."Kari laughed.  
He didn't pull his hand's out.  
"I said stop!"Sora said as she pulled a little away.  
"What's your problem!"Shawn asked.  
"You right now!"Sora said.  
"What don't you like me you b"  
Tai then walked in.  
"Hey!"Tai said as he saw them."What's going on? "None of your buisness Kamiya!"Shawn said.  
"Well when it's about my girl then it is."Tai said.  
Sora and Shawn starred at him as Tai bearly relaized what he had said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Smells Like Team Spirit!

Hey thank you for reviewing my story!I just had an inspiration and I know how the story is going to go!But since you guys have been ssooo nice to me then if you want something to be added or is you have a suggestion about what you want to happen I will try to put it in the story and give you FULL credit!Also if you do put a suggestion or have a request I will try to e-mail you the next chapter before it goes up!  
So that's something to think about!  
So thank you again for your reviews!  
Please review and remember YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! 

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER OR SEAN JOHN BUT I DO OWN MEG,CHRIS,MICHAEL,  
JORDAN,AND TANYA,Oh and Shawn,and now West

(Oh and I wanted to fix a mistake on the sneek preview I had i put kari's name instead of Sora's!My bad!Sooo sorry people hope it didn't confuse you.)

on with the story!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Three:Smells like team spirit!

Tai was running with the soccer ball as fast as he could.A few tried to stop Tai but he jumped over every obstical.  
"Go Tai!"Mimi cheered.  
For a split second he was distracted but then went straight for the goal.  
He then kicked the ball into the goal.  
"OH YEAH GOOAALLL!"Tai yelled.  
"Relax Kamiya it's just practice."West said.He was one of Tai's friends they had been on the soccer team for two years going on three since West was in thetenth grade.  
"I know but when the game comes up i'll be ready!"Tai said.  
"oh."West said.Then he pointed to Mimi.  
"Oh hey i'll see ya guys next week."Tai said.  
Tai walked to Mimi.  
"Hey what's up,what are you doing here?"Tai asked.  
"Oh well I just had to tell someone the great news I mean after I told my folks,Jenny,Kina,  
Rachel,Omi,Paulina,Sandra"  
"I get it what's the big news?"Tai asked.  
"Oh well are you ready?"Mimi asked.  
"Yea."Tai said.  
"I start grade 12 tomorow!I'm going to be in your class!I mean I already have more friends in grade 12 rather than 11!Izzy isn't the only smart one!Isn't this cool?"Mimi asked.  
"Yeah cool!"Tai said.  
"Oh and Tai."Mimi said.  
"What?"Tai asked.  
"Hit the showers you stink!I'm off to the mall."Mimi said.  
"Stupid Mimi."Tai muttered.

T.k was with Javi and Derek.Derek seemed to play the drums and Javi seemed to play bass.  
"T.k you'll come in the second verse."Javi said.  
T.K nodded.  
Derek then finished.  
"Alright that's a wrap!"Javi said.  
"Hey T.K so that Kari girl do you like her?"Derek asked.  
"Well actually yeah ever since I was eight."T.K said.(a/n I had heard a rumor possibly true more info below)  
"Wow she's hot."Javi said.  
T.K gave him an ice cold stare.  
"But she's all yours unless West takes her."Javi said.  
"Who's West?"T.K asked.  
"Some dude well meet me at the park and i'll introduce you to him as soon as Ipick him up "Cool well it's 5:15 gotta head home."T.K said.  
"Alright"  
T.k was walking home when he passed the park.He blushed when he saw a tree and remembered the summer.

The moon had settled.  
T.K and Kari were walking along the pathway.  
"I can't belive we're going to high school T.k!"Kari said.  
"I know remember when we were in seventh grade."T.K said.  
"Yeah..."Kari said looking at the moon."Look T.K I have saw the movies read stories about friends who split"  
"What about them,look Kari we are always going to be friends."T.k said.He then got her hand.  
She then looked at their hands.T.K was moving in for a kiss when Kari turned her head.  
"Yeah always going to be friends."Kari said.  
T.k blushed.  
_'I can't belive it I have a crush on Kari!My best friend'  
_Kari smiled.  
"It's getting late I better go."Kari said as she walked away.

"So what if I have a huge crush on Kari."T.K said.  
He then began to walk home when he saw Kari sitting by the lake.  
He walked over to her and sat down.  
"Hey."Kari said.  
"Hey so sorry I didn't sit with you guys at lunch I heard you were at the nurses all day."T.K said.  
Kari sighed.  
"Actually no,I wasn't sick I was having fun at the mall."Kari said.  
"What?!You ditched what the hell were you thinking?!"T.K yelled furiously.  
"I was hanging out with the six's."Kari said.  
"Kari i'm a little worried I mean these people are way older than you and they don't seem like they are well you know the right crowd."T.k said.  
"I'm just hanging out with them."Kari said.  
"Well where were you at lunch?"T.K asked.  
"Look it was just for today."Kari said.  
"I don't belive it."T.K said.  
"Then don't."Kari said.  
"Look i'm just concerned."T.K said.  
"You have the right to I don't think i'm cut out to be one of them i'm just Kari."Kari said.  
"Yeah your just adorble,sweet,kind,sensitive Kari.Always have been always will."T.K said.  
"Always have?"Kari asked.  
Then Derek came.  
"Hi T.K."Derek said.  
"I found a back up gutair player meet West."Derek said.  
West had the same hair as Derek except wavy.He had hazel eyes.He was tall and wore black.  
Kari's eyes popped up.She felt her heart skip a beat.  
_'Oh my god he as to be the hottest guy in the world!_'Kari thought.Without noticing she got up.  
"Hi my name is Kari!"She said.  
Derek smiled and so did West.  
"Uh hi."Derek said.  
"Hey Kari um your Tai's little sister right."West said.  
"Yeah."Kari smiled.  
"He's right you are adorable."West said.  
Kari didn't know weither to feel good or bad.  
"Um thanks."Kari said.  
"Well i'll see you tomorow."West said."Gotta get my clothes for the dance"  
"Dance?"Kari asked.  
"Well yeah um there's the Welcome back Dance.It's in four days."West said.  
"Oh how cool."Kari said.

Derek and T.K were standing next to them.  
"Feeling jealous?"Derek whispered to T.K.  
"No."T.k said quickly.Derek laughed.

West then went to Kari."Um nice to meet you"  
"Same."Kari said.  
"Well come on West,bye T.K."Derek said as they walked away.  
"Oh my god I think I have a crush on West!"Kari squealed.  
"You do?"T.K said.He felt so bad.

"Well that's cool Mimi alright i'll get you a copy of Cloe's Makeup."Tai said on his cell.  
"Thanks Tai."Mimi said.  
"I'm on my way to the library."Tai said.He then walked to the school library.

"I seriously can't belive Mr.Q gave us homework."Sora said.  
"I know but hey at least I get to be with you."Shawn said.  
He then grabbed her leg.  
"Uh thanks for driving me here,i better put this book back."Sora said.  
She put it back and sighed.  
_'Tai would never touch me like that,wait why am I thinking of Tai?He's my best friend'_  
Sora thought.  
She then went back to Shawn.  
"I love you."Sora said.Shawn smiled and kissed her.She kissed him back.She began giggling.  
"Okay let's focus."Sora said.  
The librarian left the the storage room.  
"We're the only one's in here."Shawn said.  
Sora giggled as Shawn pulled her towards the back and started kissing her.  
He then put his hand's under her shirt.  
"Stop."Sora laughed.  
He didn't pull his hand's out.  
"I said stop!"Sora said as she pulled a little away.  
"What's your problem!"Shawn asked.  
"You right now!"Sora said.  
"What don't you like me you b"  
Tai then walked in.  
"Hey!"Tai said as he saw them."What's going on? "None of your buisness Kamiya!"Shawn said.  
"Well when it's about my girl then it is."Tai said.  
Sora and Shawn starred at him as Tai bearly relaized what he had said.  
"What?"Shawn yelled.  
"What do you mean what?As in my best friend!"Tai yelled.  
By this time the librarian came.  
"Get out of the library now!"She yelled.  
Sora walked up to Tai.  
"Look calm down Tai I just over-reacted."Sora said.  
"But"  
"Tai look I can take care of myself i'm not a little girl anymore!"Sora hissed.  
"Sora what are you thinking of being with Shawn he's a perverted bas"  
"Tai,i'll call you later."Sora said.  
Shawn smirked at Tai as they walked out.  
He then walked home.  
"Aww shoot it's 6:15!"Tai then ran home.

Kari looked at the clock it was 6:00.  
"Well I guess Tai's practice ran late."Kari said.  
She smiled and still couldn't belive her day.Earlier she only had four friends now she has eleven,including her new crush.  
She saw her diary on the floor.  
Kari picked it up and put it on her desk.  
Right ther she had a picture of T.k and her.  
'I_ really do like T.k it's just well he's T.k and it will ruin our friendship'_ Kari thought,  
_'Besides there's West'  
_Tai then ran inside.  
"Sorry i'm late so how was your day lil' sis?"Tai asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."Kari said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX So whad ya think!  
Please review this chappy might have been a little boring but the next one will be way better just to let you know if I mention A party in the sneek peeks that;s the chapter you wanna read it's going to be full of heartache's hook ups and much more!  
But enought of that here's a sneek peek.

"He asked me out on a date!"Kari squealed to Yolie.  
"Really?!"

"This is the best night of my life!"Kari said sweetly.  
"Uh yeah we need to talk."West said.

"Forget the old Kari she is long gone!"

"Sora something is wrong isn't it."Tai said.  
Sora was shaking.  
"Yeah Tai I feel so stupid."Sora said.  
"Why what happened?"Tai asked.  
Sora looked at him and tears flooded her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it please review and also here is a rumor I heard I don't thnk it's true but if anyone can clarify it I would appreciate it very much )  
I heard that in the episode against Piedmon where it was the final battle kari and t.k kissed but they took it out or only aired it in japan or it was an idea..oh well Please review!  
You guys Rock!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Struggle Will Be Lost

Okay this is gonna be the turning point for this story.This is where it all happens

so I hope u like it! I wanted to thank you all for all your reviews! I am sooooooo

sorrryyyy that I took soo long to update! I had practice and yeah and I got a new laptop so now

I have to restore files back into the computer ...urgh...

So now i'm only taking suggestions for chapters 5 and 6...

soif u have a good idea i'll put it uop and give u full credit! PROMISE!

Well gere's chappy 4!

Enjoy! Please review and

YOU GUYS ROCK!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS OR SEAN JOHN !

BUT I DO OWN MEG,CHRIS,MICHAEL,JORDAN,AND,TANYA,SHAWN,AND NOW WEST!

WARNING:Long chapter! Includes a date,a dance and a secret...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Stuggle Will Be Lost

"Pass the meat!"Tai said.

"Wow you must be hungry."The dad said.

"Well after his soccer practice!" The mom said.

"It could be love."Kari said.

"What's your obession with love you've never been in love."Tai said.

Kari rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah whatever and you still smell like sweaty socks."Kari said.

"Uh hey hey it'swater I took a shower shorty!"Tai said.

"Sure."Kari grinned.

The dad looked at the newspaper.

"Wown there isn't any good news for months they have a dog show on the front page."

The mother looked at the father and gave him a look.

"Kids I have bad news to tell ."The father said.

Tai dropped his fork.

"What?"Tai asked.

"Is aunt Bertha comming?"Kari asked.

"Kari!"The dad said.

Tai just laughed and whispered,"Good one."

"Well no the reason me and your father have been working late is because we have a buisness trip in two weeks

and we will be gone from one to two weeks...depends."The mom said.

"But cheer try outs are tomorow and if I make it my first game is in two weeks."Kari said.

"Sorry honey."The father said.

Kari looked at her plate and sighed.

"Yah gone for two whole weeks!"kari yelled talking on the phone.

"Hello Kari your in high school and your parents being gone for two whole weeks-"

"Hello did you forget something called Tai!"Kari sighed,"besides I don't even know about parties the only one's i've been to

are sleepovers and the one's where they hand out candy bags with little fuzzy creatures on them."

"Well just don't even think about it."Yolie said reasuringly.

"Yeah your right."Kari smiled.

"Uh Kari how come you never came over my house,after school I mean I wasn't there but I was waiting by my locker before

Liziya-"

"Liziya?"Kari asked.

"Oh um I met her in my elective."Yolie said.

"Ohh..."Kari said softly.

"Umm well I have to remember my locker combination so i'll see you tomorow."Yolie said then she hung up.

Kari then hung up the phone too.

She then got her stuffed animal.

"Oh cuddle buddy i'm so confused,my new friends seem too I don't know not me,maybe it's better if I hang out with Yolie,T.K,Davis and Liziya I guess."Kari said to heself.

* * *

Matt was making sure his gutiar was in tune when he heard a knock on the door.

He got up and smiled,"Must be dad."He thought.

He then opened the door and saw Mimi.

"Hey Matt."

"And well that's how i'm gonna be in your grade I called Sora to tell her but I guess she must be busy with Shawn because her phone was off..weird she always has it on."Mimi said.

"Well that's good for her."Matt said.He then began to get tense.

"Look I know your pissed because she moved on so quickly."Mimi said.

Matt was about to speak but Mimi interupted him.

"But you have too! I mean you have a black book!"Mimi said.

"Did I ask for your opinion,no I didn't."Matt snapped.

"Fine just telling you the truth,someone needed to."Mimi said very hurt.

"Hey,i'm sorry okay,really,um do you want to stay for dinner?"Matt asked hopefully.

"Well actually I really need to get home my mom is making Crez 'on De."Mimi smiled.

Matt looked confused.

"Um it's a dinner my mom made when she went to France,she calls it that,i don't even think it means anything she probebly named it that because it's the only French sounding thing she can think of."Mimi laughed.

"Oh."Matt sighed full of dissapointment.Mimi could definately tell and she knew his dad took longer shifts since Matt was older now.The last time she remembered Matt saw his dad last week.

"But I guess I can stay she can always make that whenever."Mimi giggled.

Matt smiled.Mimi went in the hall to call her mom.

"Hey mommy it's Mimi! Um can I stay over Matt's for dinner because you know,really!Okay love ya lots!Bye!"Mimi then hung up her cell and walked into the kitchen.She leaned against the counter as Matt got thew phone and walked towards her.

"So what's for dinner chef Matt?"Mimi asked.

"Um well let's see choose a number."Matt said.

"Umm..three."Mimi grinned.

"Mexican!"Matt replied.

"Really,mmm,do you need my help?"Mimi asked.

"Well no I figured take-out, i'll call you can order pay per view on t.v."Matt said.

"Oh,alright."Mimi agreed.

Matt began to pace back in forth in the kitchen and he looked tense like before.Mimi noticed as she sat on the couch.She got the remote and clicked on action.

"Hmm..i'm in a mood for 2 Fast 2 Furious."Mimi said to herself.

She placed the remote on the mini table whem she then saw an ash tray with cigarettes in it.Matt's dad smoked but they looked fresh maybe  
he has come home soon.What if Matt didn't know she knew she had to tell him.  
"Why is he taking so long?"Mimi thought.  
She walked into his bedroom and opened the door.She peeked in and saw Matt smoking.  
"Matt?"Mimi asked.  
Matt quickly stood up and stepped on the cigarette.  
"Mimi,found the money."Matt said.  
"Yeah and you also found a pack of drugs."Mimi said.  
"Look Mimi it isn't like that okay."Matt said.  
"Well then what were you doing with smoke commig out of your mouth?"Mimi asked enraged.  
The doorbell rang and Matt went ot go get the door.  
Mimi went to the living room where Matt had pre pared the food.  
"Mimi things aren't that good right now okay."Matt said.  
"Just tell me."Mimi said.  
"Okay my dad's not home and i'm just used to being alone I have ever since I was ten.  
That's why I have always thrown parties and that's why I know how to clean and cook.  
Last week my dad for three minutes because he wanted to say he was going on a buisness trip  
and to not answer the phone and tell T.k not to come."Matt said.  
"I had no idea."Mimi said.

* * *

...Two Days later

"I totally nailed the try-outs."Kari said.  
"Really that's cool."Davis said.  
"Yeah and Meg told me i'm good as in."Kari said.  
"That's really cool well I gotta go to help Timberly."Davis said.  
"Well have fun."Kari said.  
Yolie was comming when West was ahead of her and Yolie stopped as she saw him head towards  
Kari.  
"Hey Kari."West said.  
"Hey thanks for comming to cheer for me in well cheer."Kari said.  
Oh your welcome it was my pleasure."West said.  
Kari laughed.  
"Look i'm really glad see you later."West said.  
"Yeah."Kari smiled.  
"Well bye."West said.  
Yolie then ran to Kari.  
"He is so hot and I think he likes you!"Yolie said.  
"No he doesn't!"Kari said."Do you really?He is so hot!"Kari said.  
Yolei giggled.

* * *

T.k was walking with Derek.  
"We seriously need to come up with a name."T.K said.  
"How about Death tell we part?"Derek said.  
"Maybe or how about The Exits?"T.k said.  
"Maybe well the dance is in two days who are you planning on asking not Kari by any chance?"  
Derek asked.  
"Shut up."T.K said.  
West then came with Javi.  
"Hey you guys."West said.  
"Hey."  
"Um do you know by a girl named Kari?"West asked.  
"Yeah."T.K said.  
"Well what do you think of her?"West asked.  
"She's really sweet,inocent,nice,and is obsessed with love."T.K said.  
"Oh."West said.  
"Why?"T.K asked.  
"No reason."West said.  
T.K shrugged.  
"Hey dude did you ever consider of dying your hair or maybe even going deeper into your look?"  
Javi asked.  
"Uh no dude."T.k said.  
"Well you better ask Kari to the dance."Derek said.  
West turned then shrugged it off.  
"So T.K how old are you?"West asked.  
"Oh i'm fourteen gonna be fifteen in three weeks."T.K said.  
"So that makes you a freshman."West said.  
"Yeah."T.k said.  
"Well i'm a sophmore."West said.  
"Oh that's cool"T.K said unknowing what to say.  
"Look guys our first gig is in two weeks.So we need to practice."Javi said.  
"Cool."Derek said."One two a one two ready play!"

* * *

"Okay agreed so we're all going as a group?"Tai asked.  
"Well of course I mean me you and Matt maybe we can even get Sora to come."Mimi said.  
"She's probebly busy with Shawn."Matt said.  
Mimi rolled her eyes.  
"Um Tai so your gonna hang out with us right not the six's?"Mimi asked.  
"I already told them to leave me alone for the first month because I wanted to catch up  
with my best friends."Tai said.  
"Awww Tai your such a softy."Mimi teased.  
"Shut up!"Tai said.  
"So you didn't go the Wendy's pool thingy because of us?"Mimi asked.  
"Yeah I mean what fun is going to a pool party where there are only pimps and whores getting  
drunk and having sex."Tai said.  
"You said it I was invited too but thought the same thing-hey wait a minute why aren't you  
there Matt?"MImi asked jokingly.  
"Shut up I went for five minutes didn't catch my interest."Matt said.  
"Yeah you probebly did them all."Mimi said.  
"Whatever."Matt said.  
"You only say it because it's true."Mimi said.  
"You guys can we skip this!"Tai yelled.  
His cell began to ring.  
He checked the caller i.d and he didn't know the answer but answered anyway.  
"Hello?"Tai asked.  
"Tai,I swear I-" Dead.  
"Sora hello?Damn phone went dead."Tai said.  
"Who's?"Mimi asked.  
"Where ever Sora is at."Tai said."She sounded weird."  
"Lemme see the caller i.d."Matt said.Tai handed Matt his cell phone.  
"This is Wendy's party."Matt said.  
They all looked at each other.  
"Do we go over there?"Tai asked.  
'She was probebly drunk."Matt said.  
"Sora never drinks."Mimi said.  
"Maybe we should go."Tai said.  
"She's with Shawn what can happen?"Matt said.

* * *

...Two days later...

"So the dance do I look okay?"Yolie asked. She had a green tank top with a denim skort.  
Sh had her hair in a pony tail and matching shoes.  
"You look out of the world."Liziya said.  
They both began laughing.  
"Yeah."Kari said a little left out.  
Liziya had a yelow jumper with a red tank top under Kari didn't want to say it was kinda of  
a bad outfit but more like a stupid,awful,take it back,what the hell were you thinking,  
I'd rather die than wear that,outfit.  
Kari on the other hand had a pink half strap shirt with a jean jacket on top,with tight  
jeans,hair flipped,and matching shoes.  
"Well let's go meet Davis and T.k!"Liziya said.  
Kari grew a little jealous when she mentioned T.k but shrugged it off.  
They went down stairs and Davis had a blue shirt with baggy shorts his hair was spiked with  
gel and he had air force ones on.  
T.k on the other hand had a black shirt with a grey sweater he had regular jeans and converse  
on.  
Kari looked at T.K and he took her breathe away.All three girls walked downstairs and smiled.  
Liziya then went up to T.K.  
"You look astronomical."Liziya said.  
"Uh thanks I think."T.K said nervously.  
"Well let's go!"Kari said.

...The dance...

Kari was bored.T.k was standing up against the wall with his friends but West wan't there.  
Davis was dancing dorky.Liziya had no clue how to dance and Yolie just moved her arms.  
Kari was looking for West,or and of the six's but sense Tai wasn't there she guessed he was  
with Matt,Mimi,and Sora.  
She then saw Meg,Tanya,Chris,Jordan,and Michael.  
She then said to Yolie.  
"UM i'm thirsty and i'm gonna get a drink of water."Kari said.  
Yolie just nodded.  
Kari went to Meg.  
"Hi!"Kari said.  
"Oh hi I haven't seen you since the first day come and dance just one dance with Chris!"Meg  
said.  
"Alright."Kari said.  
Kari then smiled at Chris and began to dance with him until the song was over.  
"Hey you guys I gotta go."Kari said.  
"Oh alright."Tanya said.  
"Hey tell Tai to call me!"Meg said.  
"Okay."Kari said before leaving.

Tai was looking for Sora he hadn't really talked to he since the phone call.She was in class  
btu she ignored him and everyone she seemed unhappy.He needed to talk to her.  
He then saw her on the other side of the dance.She was arguing with Shawn.Tai was walking  
toward her when Shawn said something Sora looked down and walked away.  
'There over'Tai thought.  
Sora then ran out of the dance. The slow song came on and Tai knew this was his chance.  
He saw Matt and Mimi dancing.Tai then followed Sora.

Kari was looking around the dance floor.That's when she saw West.Yolie blushed.  
'Does she like him too?'  
West then went up to them.  
"Hey Yolie,Kari."West said.  
"Hey."  
"Um having a great time?"He asked.  
"The best ever."Yolei said.  
"So much fun."Kari said.  
"Good um Kari wanna dance?"West asked.  
Kari blushed.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."West said.  
"Great i'd love to."Kari said.  
Yolei smiled.  
West then lead Kari to the dance floor when she saw T.K walk bck to the wall.  
'Was he gonna ask me to dance?'

Tai went outside and saw Sora crying.Tai went up to her.  
"Sora something is wrong isn't it."Tai said.  
Sora was shaking.  
"Yeah Tai I feel so stupid."Sora said.  
"Why what happened?"Tai asked.  
Sora looked at him and tears flooded her eyes.  
"Tai I-Shawn broke up with me."Sora cried.  
"Sora i'm so sorry."Tai said.He forgot about wanting her he just wanted to help her he felt  
so bad and hated to see Sora cry.  
"Tai at the party-"  
"What?"Tai asked.  
"Nothing."Sora said.  
Her cell rang.  
"Gotta go."Sora said as he went into her mom's car and they drove off.

...Next Day...

Tai was getting ready for school when he saw Kari's notebook.  
"Ohhh what is this?"Tai asked.  
He opened it and all he saw was  
W+K West and Kari forever!  
Tai put it back on the table and laughed so hard by the time Kari came in the room he was  
on the floor.  
"Okay... i'm going to school."Kari said as she walked outside.  
She saw T.K.  
"Hey."Kari said.  
"Hey Kari umm I saw you at the dance yesterday."T.K said.  
"Oh well yeah I was there with Yolie and Liziya I was looking for you but you were with your  
friends and you didn't seem like you wanted to dance or anything so thats why I dancced with  
West I mean he asked me and I thik you him ask me to dance but then I saw you and I thougt that  
maybe me an you coulda danced as friends but it was too late and besides I really do think  
West is cute do you think he likes me?"Kari asked.  
T.k was shocked at what Kari had said.  
'She wanted to dance with me,but she did say as friends and well I was thinking of asking  
her man and she likes West I mean what does he have that I don't besides the look,clothes,  
charm,and he can play the gutair a million times better'

West then came up to them.  
"Hey Kari can I talk to you for a second alone?"West asked.  
"Why sure."Kari smiled.  
"Hey Kari um I was wondering if you want to go to the movies?"West asked.  
"As in a date?"Kari asked.  
"No as in friends."West said.  
Kari frowned.  
"Yes of course as in a date."West said.  
"oh."  
"Alright well pick you up around six?"  
"Yes."Kari said with a smile.  
"Bye."

* * *

After school...  
"So Yolie hwo do I look?"Kari asked.She had a white tank top with a black skirt.She had some  
black boots and her hair was straightened,with hoop earings.She had light eye shadow and  
shinny lip gloss.  
"You look amazing and hot!"Yolie said.  
"Thanks I wanna look just perfect!"Kari said.  
"You do!"  
Kari looked out the window and saw West.  
"He's here!"Kari squealled.  
"Oh my god!"The two best friends shouted.  
Yolie then got the door for Kari.  
"Hey West Kari is comming!"Yolie said.  
When Kari walked into the room West was in Awe.  
'This is Tai's little sister?This is The Kari I asked to dance with?She is amazing!'  
"Wow Kari you look so beautiful!"West said.  
"Thanks you look great."Kari said.  
"Oh I brought you roses you told me they were your favorite."West said.  
"How thoughtful."Kari said smeling the roses.  
There is a flash and Kari and West look up.  
Yolie is holding her digital camera.  
"Sorry you guys looked so cute."Yolie said.  
Kari gave West an appologetic look but he just smiled.  
"So you ready?"West asked.  
"Yes,i'm so ready!"Kari said excitedly.  
West takes her hand and they walk out.

* * *

The Mall...

"So what movie do you want to see?"West asked.  
"Um I don't know,let's see what they have!"Kari giggled.  
"Okay."  
"Hmmmm oh that's a scary movie,"Kari said with a frown.West smiled."Too scary."  
"Right,there's a comedy!"West said.  
"No Davis told me it was bad."Kari said.  
"Oh."West said now getting a little dissapointed.  
"Um how about ohhhh this movie!"Kari said as she pointed up at the screen.  
"A romantic movie alright!"West said a little happy.  
"No the one below,silly!"Kari said.  
West's smile fadded as he saw the title:  
cARE BEARS:RETURN TO HAPPYWORLD (just making it up)  
"I love the carebears!"Kari said.  
"Alright..I guess."West said.  
They went in line.  
"Um two tickets for CARE BEARS:RETURN TO HAPPYWORLD."  
The ticket person gave him a weird look and saw Kari smiling.  
"Uh sure dude."The guy said as West paid the guy gave him the tickets.  
They walked in and saw a bunch of six through nine year olds.  
"Let's go get seats!"Kari said.  
"Um so you don't want any treats?"West asked.  
"Oh yeah I forgot!"Kari said dragging West to the front of the line.  
"Um I want gummy wummy bears!"Kari said.  
"Sure."West said.  
They then walked into the theatre.They found two seats.  
They then sat down.  
"Thanks."Kari smiled flashing her beautiful eyes.  
'Wow she's so beautiful..'  
"Here."She gave him some gummy bears.  
'...and sweet.'  
After the movie was over they began walking home.

"West thanks."Kari said.  
"Your welcome what did I do?"He asked.  
"Well because of you I had the best time of my life.."Kari smiled.  
"Yeah umm your welcome."West said.  
They began walking hand in hand when they reached Kari's door.

_This was it!_Kari thought._My first kiss!Oh my god!Does my breathe stink I hope Tai doesn't come!Oh my god he's hot._

"I'll see you tomorow at school."West said.  
"Yeah bye."Kari said.  
West smiled and then walked away leaving Kari alone.  
"Great!"Kari thought.

The Next Day

"So did you kiss him?"Meg asked.  
"No actually.."Kari said.  
"Oh well have you had your first kiss yet?"Meg asked.  
"Well no."Kari said.  
"Oh..well I gotta go um i'll see you later."Meg said.  
"Um yeah."Kari said feeling quite embaressed.  
Kari then walked to Yolie's locker.  
"Hey Yolie."Kari said.  
"Are you friend's with her?"Yolie asked.  
"Well yeah she's cool and we get along."Kari said.  
"Um hello she walked away because she found out that you haven't got your first kiss!"Yolie said.  
"Yolie just because I have popular friends and you have only one geeky friend doesn't mean you have to get all jealous!"Kari yelled.  
She then realized what she had just said."Yolie..i'm sorry I sooo didn't mean it."  
"Yeah sure whatever..you know i think the pom poms gotten to your head and don't come crying to me when they ditch you!"Yolie said.She then slammed her locker and walked away.  
"Yolie I didn't mean it!"Kari yelled but Yolie had already walked away.Kari then leaned against the lockers and slid down.  
"Great."Kari said.

Tai was sitting with Tanya and Chris.  
"So like your sister is pretty cool."Tanya said.  
"Umm thanks but guys I mean come on she's a freshman so let her hang out with friends her own age."Tai said.  
"Yeah whatever."Chris said.  
Sora then passed by with Mimi.  
"I'll be back."Tai said.  
He walked up to them.  
"Hey Sora how ya feelin'?"Tai asked.  
"Um good."Sora said.She and Mimi then walked away because Tanya gave Mimi a dirty look.

Kari then saw West talking to another girl.Jealousy and rage boiled up inside her.  
"Um hey West,um I was thinking that maybe this weekend we can go to Chuckie Cheese or Shakey's?"Kari asked.  
The girl looked at Kari and gave her a weird look.  
"I'll see you in study."The girl said as she walked away.  
"Um kari we need to talk."West said.  
"Alright."Kari said.  
They walked towards the stairs where nobody could hear them.  
"Look your a really sweet girl,it's just that I don't think your ready to date or have a boyfriend yet."West said.  
Kari couldn't belive it.She was getting dumped.  
"But i-"  
"Look we can still be friends though if we see each other,well i'm sorry I gotta go."West said.  
Kari's eyes teared up and she walked away.

"Cheer practice tomorow."Meg said.  
Kari nodded.  
She ran out of this school and went home.She unlocked the apartment and nobody was home.She went in her room and cried on her pillow.  
Kari then saw all her stuffed animals in her room.She saw all the little kids stuff.Kari got all her stuffed animals and threw them in the trash.

"Forget the old Kari she is long gone!"Kari said.

* * *

So whad ya think.The next chapter is where it gets really good! Don't worry i'll add the other characters in the next chappy!

please review!If u review my story i'll review your story!Hope u enjoyed the chappy!


End file.
